


Happier Times

by SoulCured



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fanart, Holidays, M/M, One swear, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulCured/pseuds/SoulCured
Summary: A token from a softer moment together





	Happier Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Weak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weak/gifts).




End file.
